A new and very useful type of adjustable underdesk monitor support assembly for a desk structure, computer work station structure or the like is provided in Lechman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,727 which permits a monitor so supported to be viewable through a transparent portion in the structure working platform. This type of monitor support assembly is well suited not only for use in free standing desks, computer work stations, and the like, but also for use in work stations that are incorporated into a modular environment (see, for example, Lechman et al. U.S. Ser. No. 778,333 filed Oct. 17, 1991).
In a modular environment, wall and even floor surfaces of cubicle defining members are associatable where practical with functional furniture components. A common objective in a modular structure is to provide a maximized usable working area (volumetrically and also surface-area wise).
The modular desk structure provided in the aforementioned U.S. Ser. No. 778,333 requires that the associated monitor support structure by cooperatively engaged with side, back and bottom members that are a part of a desk structure. For reasons of cost efficiency and improved space utilization, it has been found that an improved adjustable monitor support structure is needed which avoids the need for associated desk members along side, back and bottom portions. The present invention provides such a monitor support structure.